


Mine

by Lazchan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="http://crimsoncookie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://crimsoncookie.livejournal.com/"><b>crimsoncookie</b></a> who loves this pairing and the bunny just hopped into my head last night. Not sure if this will be all of it or what else will happen, but I thought I'd write this just the same and post it for your enjoyment. There are spoilers-ish for BBS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://crimsoncookie.livejournal.com/profile)[**crimsoncookie**](http://crimsoncookie.livejournal.com/) who loves this pairing and the bunny just hopped into my head last night. Not sure if this will be all of it or what else will happen, but I thought I'd write this just the same and post it for your enjoyment. There are spoilers-ish for BBS.

Title:Mine  
Rating:PG-13 R-ish?  
Word Count:2,121  
Characters:Saix, Kairi  
Notes:This was written for [](http://crimsoncookie.livejournal.com/profile)[**crimsoncookie**](http://crimsoncookie.livejournal.com/) who loves this pairing and the bunny just hopped into my head last night. Not sure if this will be all of it or what else will happen, but I thought I'd write this just the same and post it for your enjoyment. There are spoilers-ish for BBS.

 _She was so different now,_ Saix thought, watching Kairi as she glared up at him. They both had changed, years going by swiftly, but it was still a shock to see their 'princess' so changed, so much older. _She is the age that Lea and I were when we explored too much._

Still, the years had been kind to her; too kind in some ways and even though she glared at him, he wondered if she remembered the boy that tugged on her hair and bought her ice cream. _He_ barely remembered that time; it had been so long ago now. What she _represented_ and the hope that she held in those delicate, sun-browned hands. She was no longer a child, but a young lady—one that had curves and long legs …

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "You're all—Sora's going to come for me and he'll get you for this," she threatened.

It was amusing; she couldn't use the word 'kill', but she could hardly be that innocent of her hero's acts across the shards of the world. "Your hero can come all he wants," he said smoothly, stepping closer to her with only a few steps, causing her to back into the wall. "It's what we want, after all."

"I.. but…" she swallowed hard and stared up at the face so close to hers; she had to be assessing the golden eyes and pointed ears and part of him wondered if there was anything of himself to recall in the features so changed. Even his face was disfigured from the transformation that had been forced upon him. It hardly mattered now, but sometimes…

"But what, princess?" he smirked at the startled look that fled across her features. "We have you and you're hardly going to escape us. Your hero will come and we will destroy him as he tries to save you."

"You're wrong," her voice shook, but there was still some of the spirit there that had allowed her to escape in the first place, even if it was straight into his arms. "Sora will save me and we're… we're going back home together. All of us."

"Silly girl," he moved closer to her, watching her carefully. "You don't realize how well he's been helping us, do you? Making us stronger—fulfilling the purpose we set out for heroes such as him years ago? With each heart he releases from the drones of shadows, he brings it to us, to Kingdom Hearts. He will make us whole, what we were before."

Her expression blanked out for a moment, shock making her eyes wide. "What you were before…?" she sounded out the words as if they were foreign to her. "But I thought … weren't you always…"

"Nobodies?" He knew his expression was souring. "No, princess—we weren't always Nobodies. In fact…we share a home world, a shard that was kept bright when you were there." He smirked down at her. "How does it feel to know that when _you_ ran away, the world fell apart that much faster? Does it make you feel like one of us now?"

He left her at that, to let her think that over and stew and the doubts to settle in. He would be back.

~

He didn't let anyone else see her; she was _his_ to work on, to manipulate and break. The longer she was without anyone, the more grateful she would be to see him. He and Axel owed a special connection to her and Axel had betrayed them and had gone soft. For what? All for a look-a-like, fragment of a boy that had passed through?

He brought her food, he talked with her—mostly taunts, for what else would bring that spark back into her eyes?

"Have you thought about what must be going through your hero's head?" he murmured, kneeling next to her, one gloved hand running down her arm, almost absently. "He knows that you've been taken and you're in _my_ hands. Shall I tell you how he went to his knees to beg me?"

"You just did," she snapped; but she was shaking now—that fear that he had hoped to invoke stronger than just the eyes and curl of the mouth. "Why taunt about it now?"

"Because of your reaction—your hero; instead of fighting—he begs me. Are you going to beg the same way? Go to your knees and look up at me; pleading for your release, your life—the life of your hero? I would love to see you beg in such a way, princess."

She stared at him, her expression clearly showing how she _just didn't get it_ and he smirked, gripping her wrist lightly, gloved fingertips stroking the sensitive underside. Comprehension slowly dawned in her eyes and she jerked away in shock.

"I don't know _how_ you could be…" she stopped her words and looked away.

"Could be what, princess?" he jerked her up so that she was upright against him. "A heartless monster like I am? A Nobody, without feelings?"

"I can't believe you were ever _human_ ," she spat out, "that you could ever come from Radiant Garden."

He froze for a moment, hands still on her. She was still pinned, but he made no more moves further. "So you remember the name;" he cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. "How very fascinating. I thought you remembered much of nothing, princess."

She _noticed_ , though—her eyes were sharp, but there was a modicum of understanding that unsettled and almost baffled him. "You forgot, too—" she murmured, relaxing in his grip. "You forgot that it was Radiant Garden and not Hollow Bastion." That half-smile curled her lips. "I'm not the only one for forgets things, apparently."

He shoved _her_ away this time, ignoring her cry as he let the portal open behind him. He was tired of playing today.

~

She was waiting for _him_ when he came back, legs tucked primly underneath her, although her clothing was starting to look a little worse for the wear, hair ragged around her and showing signs of finger combing. Despite her appearance, she sat like the princess that he called her.

"You ran away," she accused, but he ignored the glare and the crossed arms. "You're just a coward. Did what I tell you bother you that much, Mister-no-feelings?" She looked almost…smug and Saix marveled at how she wasn't broken yet.

"And yet, you are not able to," he knelt in front of her so that he could meet her gaze more easily. "Little princess—do you want to leave and … bathe?" he let his voice linger on the word long enough so that she go the full meaning; she hardly could have been enjoying sitting in her own filth.

She stared at him directly and swallowed; it seemed he had hit a sore point and he barely kept back the smirk. She finally nodded once and he held a hand to pull her to her feet—and to keep a hold of her. He wouldn’t lose the chit because she needed to take a bath.

 _He'd lost sight of her once before, when she was a child and going to the bathhouse in town._

She had only been four, then—but young ladies squirmed so much _more_ than little girls when it suited them.

"I'm surprised you have baths," she muttered. "Darkness doesn't give you that fresh-from-the-shower smell?"

"You are _anything_ but fresh, princess and yes—we bathe. We eat—we have bodies that function much as yours does, only without as many of the problems you have." His grip was too tight, he knew by her wince and the way she tried to hide it. The bruises were already forming on her delicate skin and he knew that if he cut her, blood would stain the pale pink dress she wore.

"Glad to hear you're doing something nice," she muttered, giving him that curious look again; her eyes searched as if she could something—someone—that was lost long ago. She ignored the curious stares of the Nobodies that curled around the walls, dusks that sniffed her out and assassins that curled around her feet, trying to trip her into their spikes. They too, wanted her blood.

"Here—" he jerked her into the bathroom, next to a large tub. When this castle had been found, all sorts of luxuries lay around. They had not been the first here—but the denizens of this world had abandoned their stronghold to those with the power to crush them.

"Are you going to _watch_?" Kairi demanded, arms crossed over her chest and staring at Saix in disbelief when he didn’t move.

"How else will I insure that you do not run away?" he asked smoothly. "There is soap and the tub is already full. There are towels. Clean yourself quickly—you are still a prisoner, princess."

"I think it'd be hard for me to forget that," she muttered, turning around—body trembling, oh-so-deliciously as she slowly, hesitantly took off her clothing, kicking her shoes to the side and not looking at Saix as slowly climbed in. She was unaware of how he watched her so intently.

 _She had grown up from the small girl…she grew up so well--_

He wasn’t blind to how tan she was all over and he smirked to himself as she ducked into the deep water, hair hiding her face, still avoiding his gaze. _She's obviously not shy around her…friends…_ he thought absently. _Island life must be so carefree for a girl that no longer has to act like a princess._

He saw her winced as she tried to reach her back and he crept up behind her, lips curving up more at the shocked gasp that echoed around the bathroom, striking off the tiles. "Poor little princess—" he murmured. "Are you in pain?"

"Considering you've dragged me around, bruised me and thrown me into walls?" she shivered at his touch and he tilted his head, mimicking interest and amusement in her response. "Yeah, it hurts just a little."

"I will wash the back of the poor, hurt princess." It wasn’t for helping her---no—he had her exactly where he wanted her now. He stripped off his gloves and covered her mouth with one hand to forestall any protests, muffle any cries. With the other, he grabbed the sponge and soap from trembling hands, moving his head enough to meet her shocked expression.

No longer terrified, though—nothing broken and there again—he cursed inwardly-that strange look of searching.

He didn't wait for a muffled response as he curved the sponge down her spine, tracing the sun-darkened skin. It was smooth—there was no blemishes other than the bruises _he_ had gifted her. His mark was on her and he wondered what she would look like with more of his touch on her.

He had helped with this before—when she was just a small child, a girl—when he was human and had a heart and a town that wasn't full of shadows and neon. When he watched and waited for the bright smile and a sticky kiss on the cheek.

Kairi's gasp against his hand alerted to where his hands had strayed and he paused for a moment, breathing in her scent—slowly turning clean again with soap and water—felt her damp skin against his fingers; he listened to the lap of the water against the edges of the tub as the girl squirmed against him.

He stroked against, curving against older-than-girl breasts, noticing the darkened skin there, too. He wondered what she looked like, smiling—splashing in the ocean, sand stuck to all parts of her. Sunlight highlighting the auburn of her hair.

She struggled a bit now and he could feel her teeth trying to bite at his hand; a minor annoyance. He wanted to see her eyes go bright and drowsy, he wanted _his_ mark to stay on her. He let his hands drift lower and watch the shocked understanding fill her gaze and he smirked down at her.

She was his—his to play with and long after her hero tried to rescue her, he would have made that first claim.

As he stroked down through auburn curls, he could feel her speaking against his hand, words muffled and he slowly pulled away to hear her speak. Nothing could make him stop what he was doing.

He ignored the tears that were brimming in her eyes; he had noticed the struggles had lessened. He waited to hear her speak.

"Isa…."

She remembered.

There were no excuses to stop now.


End file.
